


robo-eyes

by Drkaihusky



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, F/F, James is so done with his soldiers..., Kai writes banter again, THE ATLESIAN ARMY FLIRTS, Useless Gays, casual qrowin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: These two together always made for interesting events and one-liners...





	1. Robo-suit

"Calaverrraaaa!"

Maria rolled her eyes. She seriously needed to stop this madness.

"You'll never get through!"

"Cordo, get out of the way."

"Never!"

Cordovin flexed her biceps.

"But, I need to pee..."

"I don't care! You'll have to fight your way in, Calaverrra!"

Cordovin was totally just doing this to show off her robot-pj's... Maria was sure of it.

"Caroline, I really need to go..."

"You need to respect the lawww!"

Oh goodness... Only one thing could help maria now, but she decided to try to reason with her one more time...

"Honey..." she began.

"You'll have to defeat my Atlas Robo Suit!"

Maria cut her off and just kissed her. Cordovin froze, her face reddening like crazy. Maria pulled back and entered the bathroom. Cordovin could only sputter in embarrasment.


	2. books books books cut the lights already

"Calavera."

No. Not tonight. Maria ignored her.

"Calavera.' Cordovin now said, with extra pressure.

Maria wasn't in the mood.

"I'm reading, Caroline.'

Cordovin grumbled.

"Books again..."

Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Books books books..."

"Yeah, so shh!"

It was dead quiet now...

"Books books books..." Cordovin mumbled again.

Maria was starting to get annoyed. Really annoyed. Cordovin then closed the book Maria was holding and pulled it out of her hand. The book flew against the wall.

"Caroline!" Maria shouted.

"Books books books! Cut the lights!"

"W-what?"

Cordovin turned off the lights. Her face was very close.

"Were you jealous?" Maria then smugly asked.

"Shut up, Calavera..."

Maria snorted and let herself be kissed by the stubborn beast of the Atlesian army.


	3. why do you always need to have the largest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Atlesian Flirting Strategy.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not having this conversation with you!"

"Are you admitting that I win?"

Maria rolled her eyes.

"I'm not playing this game, Caroline."

Cordovin grumbled.

"You always say that. You're no fun..."

 

_Meanwhile..._

James was trying not to listen to the two women bickering again. Winter just rolled her eyes.

I can't believe Cordovin is being that shameless..."

James snorted.

"Really? But it's pretty normal behavior in our ranks."

Winter raised an eyebrow.

"Sir... What are you talking about?"

James laughed and pointed at the older couple.

"That, Schnee, is how the Atlesian Army flirts."

Winter stared at him like he was out of his mind.

"I don't flirt like that."

James stared at her and bursted out in laughter again.

"Yeah, right. You all do it, it's hilarious."

"Do not..." Winter huffed.

James wanted to say something, but then Qrow appeared, out of nowhere. James Ironwood asked himself how the fuck that idiot entered this banquet. Unless... He looked at his subordinate.

"What are **you** doing here..."

"Oh hello there, Ice Queen." Qrow winked, pretending to be drunk.

James knew he wasn't drunk, Qrow quit alcohol months ago. All thanks to his niece, Ruby Rose. But Winter didn't knew that yet, he figured.

"Are you being serious?" Winter hissed at the secretly sober man.

Qrow wiggled with his eyebrows, what only resulted in Winter getting even more aggitated.

"You jerk!"

"Such sweet words, babe."

James chuckled.

"This is exactly what I meant, Schnee."

Winter looked at the General and started sputtering, completly flustered next to a confused, sober Qrow.

 

_Back to Cordovera..._

"Calavera."

Maria ignored her.

"Maria..."

Still no reaction.

"Babe... I'm sorry, I won't do it again..."

Maria looked at her wife.

"You better prepare yourself for a long night, Caroline Cordovin, because I'm not letting you sleep."

 

 

James saw Cordovin flush so red that he wished he never overheared anything. Even if it had just been about who had the largest weapon, he really didn't need to know about how the Atlesian army gets laid. He tried o avert his gaze to a safer space, but he only witnessed how Qrow was being dragged out by Winter. He saluted James, mouthing "don't worry, I'll use a condom" to him. James Ironwood hated predicting the escapades his Army had...

"Every damn banquet..."


End file.
